For Better Or Worse
by DimitriLover546
Summary: "You either want me Dimitri or you don't." I growled at him. All Human. Rose and Dimitri have been best friends for years. Platonic friends. Until they start college and share an apartment. Until they start having feelings for each other. But Dimitri has a secret. One that could destroy their friendship forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm Melanie and this is my first story :) Tell me what you think. There is a...link to what Rose and Dimitri's apartment looks like on my profile! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"Ugh! That was a heavy one!" I groaned. Laughing I turned around and jogged up my house front steps. "Dimitri!" I yelled, what was he doing sitting down?

"Yes bubble-butt?" He asked me, smirking while he sipped more of my mom's famous cherry-blossom iced-tea.

"Really? You're going to make fun of your new room-mate? May I remind you that I'll have access to all your belongings and food now?" I taunted, his face paled a little but my mom came in. I knew she heard me.

"Rose, are you teasing Dimitri again? You know he's going to be the one to bail you out when you spend your rent on food right?" she sighed, my mom knew me. I always bought food. I just wasn't the most creative and successful cook. I mean I could make ramen and mix a mean margarita which I always made on Friday's after class.

Normally Dimitri would join me, and just recently my other kind of friend Christian. We didn't really get along but it's because we didn't get along that he was perfect for margarita night.

I plopped beside Dimitri.

"Enjoying that?" I asked him.

"Are you both ready?" My dad asked.

"Ready to go off to college Roza?" He asked me in his deep, husky voice.

I smiled; Dimitri was especially beautiful when he smiled at me. His eyes would get dark and he'd hold my hand and I'd feel…special.

"As long as you're with me. Yea, I'm ready." I squeezed.

Dimitri got up because I sure as hell didn't want to get up. They made me pack all of my boxes and suitcases on my own. I mean seriously, I know it was a lot but I had a lot of stuff I needed to bring. Not want, but need. Did they expect me to live like some kind of homeless person?

He pulled me up and I was immediately surrounded by the smell of Dimitri. Which was unique.

"Mmm," I murmured. Then quickly pulled away, I didn't want my dad to get any ideas. When Dimitri and I were younger, being best friends wasn't a problem. But as we got older, and well, he did have a problem with us sleeping in the same bed ever Sunday evening and sharing the same bathroom.

Not that we showered together, just that we didn't have a problem walking in and using it when the other was using it.

"You should drive." I told him as I hopped into the passenger side. We rented a moving vehicle and my parents would drive in my car then they would drive the moving truck back home. It was going to be a long drive so they wanted to join us to make sure we made it alright, and to make sure I didn't mix up our apartment like I did before.

It was tough getting it back, but it wasn't my fault. If the clerk would just do as I'd asked I wouldn't have had to threaten him.

"What makes you think I would've let you drive Roza?" he asked me, ever since Dimitri moved from Baia, Russia, he's called me that. At first I wasn't sure how I felt about it but not it made me weirdly happy.

I leaned towards him and whispered, "I know, you'd let me do anything I want if I really wanted to." Then gently kissed him on his cheek. He was shocked for a while but recovered.

"You're messed up Roza." Putting the truck in gear he drove off. "I'm going to get you back you know that right?"

_**Three Hours Later…**_

Our apartment was two blocks down from Columbia University. Dimitri got a full academic scholarship there and was also offered a football scholarship because he is truly amazing at football, but turned it down because he already had one and didn't want to take two scholarships when someone else could get it. So they offered him the opportunity to play football and the school would provide everything for him.

I on the other hand got a half scholarship, so I had to pay for the other half which was mostly books and small school fees.

"So, when are you going job hunting?" Dimitri asked me as he brought in three more boxes.

This time him and my dad were unloading everything and my mom and I were unpacking them.

"Uh, I talked to Christian and he told me his aunt's looking to hire someone again. So I'm going in Monday that way I'll have a week's pay before we actually start school." I told him as I got the throw pillows my mom insisted I get and place them on the three sofa's in our little living room.

It wasn't extremely big, but it was big for the two of us.

Our building, if I do say so myself is awesome. It had security and you needed a room, or be invited by someone who lived here to get inside. My dad made sure we only got the best. It had to be in a safe neighborhood, and excellent security, actually Dimitri and my dad made sure of that.

The living room and kitchen was an open space design. We walked into the living room and towards the back was our kitchen. The rectangle island separated the two and a walk way was made between our living room and the kitchen. To the left was the dining area that had a stand. Then to the right were our bedrooms and one full bathroom.

"Are you sure you want to work?" Dimitri asked me. I knew he was concerned that some of my shifts were going to be nights because of school.

"Yea, it's going to be fun." I smiled, then I whispered, "You're already paying for our apartment, let me help."

He touched my cheek, "I'll pick you up. No walking alone. Alright?" He said, sometimes Dimitri was like the older brother I never had.

"Whatever." I muttered as I threw a pillow at him. He left to get some more boxes.

_**Later…**_

"Oh god! I feel like I can crash right here." I exhaled; it's been a long day. My parents were long gone and Dimitri and I were lounging on our extremely comfortable chair.

Then there was a knock.

"Oh, no, you get it." I grumbled to him.

"Will you rub my feet after?" He asked me. Then leaned in to give me a little kiss that made my insides flutter. I turned away and he got up chuckling.

I heard when he opened the door but heard nothing after. It got weird.

"Dimitri, is everything alright?" I asked as I walked towards the door.

Then I saw him. In all his signature suit and tie that was tailor made for him, green eyes and dark hair. My ex-boyfriend who dumped me a couple months earlier and not a week later started dating my cousin.

I froze, which wasn't good because I thought I was over him, but now I knew I wasn't because right now, right this very minute, my heart was racing and my palms started to sweat.

He smiled, "Hi Rose." And if this day couldn't get any worse, she came.

"Hi Rose."

"Hello Sydney."

* * *

><p>Did you like it? I would love to read a review of your thoughts! What was Adrian and Sydney doing there?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I was wondering if anyone liked it :) Now I know you do! Here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"I can't believe this!" I screamed as I paced in front of Dimitri in our living room. "He isn't suppose to be here. This was supposed to be our year Dimitri! Our year of fun and awesomeness! Now he's here!"

Dimitri didn't answer; ever since he came inside from being outside with Adrian he's been eerily quiet. He was probably as upset as I am knowing that not only is Adrian living in our building but he's living just a couple doors down and attending the same school as us!

"I mean seriously," I chewed out over a bit if pizza, "wasn't he planning on going to Europe…?"

That was why, that was why he broke up with me.

I sniffled, involuntarily, I didn't want to shed anymore tears on him but to hell with it I loved him. He was everything to me before he broke my heart by saying he wanted to, 'plant his oats' in Europe.

"That's what he said," my voice small and I could feel the tears welling up.

Dimitri immediately sat up and reached his arms out. He's been through this before. He was there when Adrian came over to break up with me. He didn't even ask for us to be alone, just did it right there in front of Dimitri.

I mean, I was going to tell Dimitri later, after I'd cried my eyes out, but that didn't mean I wanted him to witness my boyfriend, the one I'm always talking about, the one I tell everyone and anyone who will listen how amazing he is; breaking up with me.

I crawled into him like I did that time. "I don't want him here Dimitri! I can't have him here! Why is he her?" I cried into his shirt.

"Want me to deal with him?" he gritted, his voice was cold and icy. It wasn't until then I realized how stiff and tense Dimitri was. Even though his hold on me was firm and comforting the look in his eyes were anything but.

I sometimes forget that Dimitri is a black belt in mixed martial arts. Now, I was remembering clearly the fight he won to earn him that title and now I definitely did not want him to 'deal' with Adrian.

I cleared my throat, "No, don't do that. I don't want you to go to jail." Then I giggled, "We both know how much he likes to sue." Because it was true, since Adrian had more money than muscle he always used that word like it was the Bible and on more than one occasion he did do it. And he didn't mess around either, he went for the kill.

We stayed that way for a while, or that is until the bell rang again. I scowled; because the last time that bell rang it was to reveal my worst nightmare.

"I'll get the bat, you get the door." I grunted and made a sprint for the bat but Dimitri grabbed me before I could make any headway.

"Hold on there, Rambo. It's probably Ivan, I asked him to come over to help me with something."

I tried to do that one eyebrow thing but flopped it and asked, "What?"

He rolled his eyes, "Do I have to answer to you now? You do get that I've been living on my own since I moved to the US right?" He asked not unkindly.

"You know I have your mother on speed dial." I sassed back.

He glared, because under all that bravado and even millions of miles away from his mama, Dimitri is a mama's boy, straight to his heart.

"Whatever." Then he turned around to the door, but there was no way I was letting him walk away, I pounced on him as soon as the door opened.

And low and behold it was Ivan. I've only ever seen pictures of him but I knew that he and Dimitri were close. For a while, I was kind of jealous about their closeness. I wanted Dimitri to be that way with me, and now he is. Probably even closer. I wrapped my legs around his large bod and sank myself into his warm back. He held me on too as I stretched one arm out.

"Hey! I'm Rose, Dimitri's lover by day and Dom by night." I winked.

I barely caught Dimitri's growl because I was so into Ivan's shocked expression. The man was hot. A kind of hotness all men like Ivan and Adrian had, different from Dimitri's hotness, but in a more amazing suit, cool hair, dazzling smile, charming personality kind of way.

There was no way I'd be flirting with Ivan. He'd probably be my Adrian all over again.

"She's kidding." Dimitri growled.

"I should hope so," he muttered, then smiled at me, "I don't know what would happen between Dimitri and I when I steal you away." He winked and so help me god I couldn't help the blush that crept up my face.

"She's off limits!" Dimitri growled and that surprised both Ivan and I.

I scowled and then wiggled so he would let me go but he only let me come down, he grabbed hold of my shoulder and I was immediately plastered on him, as he let Ivan in. I was so glad my parents helped us moved in completely otherwise this place would've been a mess.

"Nice place." Ivan said as he walked in.

"Rooms to the right mine is the last door on the left. Don't enter the one on the right. That's Rose's. Go in there and I'll kick your ass." He threatened, and I prayed he finds a girlfriend soon so I could do the same to him.

Ivan only growled, mock saluted and walked off.

"Something wrong?" I asked him, but he waited until we heard his door closed shut.

He held me close and replied gruffly, "Nothing, I just want to talk to you. Are you ok? After the whole Adrian thing?" He swallowed.

"Why? It's not like he has a girlfriend now?" I asked, but Dimitri's face darkened into something I've never seen before, I didn't know whether to be turned on or alarmed. He wasn't hurting me or anything.

"I just, I just couldn't take it…" He whispered trailing off, hugging me and kissing my forehead, "You're my best friend."

The drop in my stomach alarmed me. I've always known Dimitri and I are best friend, but having him say it this time, felt, horrible.

He shook his head and left.

_**Three days later…**_

"Dimitri!" I yelled. "Seriously, how do I look?"

"Roza, I've said fine five different times. What do you want from me?" He answered. He was reading the paper over breakfast. Who reads the paper?

"And for the third outfit, I don't want fine, I want amazing, hot, spectacular!" I grumbled.

Even though I was applying for a job at a café owned by Christian's Aunt I didn't want to be too casual or over dressed. It was times like these I wished I had a sister. Sydney and I used to do things like this together, but after she took Adrian's side over mine after our breakup we haven't spoken since. I mean, we girls are supposed to stick together.

"You're always beautiful Roza." He said.

"Yea yea, put it on a Hallmark card." I grumbled as I searched my purse for a thid time to make suer I had everything.

"Christian will meet me at Joes and then we'll drive to Tasha's Place." I told him.

He did his eyebrow thing, "I thought you were going to work at a café."

"Yea, it's called 'Tasha's Place. Apparently that's his Aunt's name."

"Tasha? His Aunt's name is Tasha?" Dimitri asked, his eyes slightly widened.

Pausing, "Yea, you know her?"

"No," he said, but didn't look at me.

I sighed, "I'll text you the address to come and pick me up if I get it, I'll be starting today, if not, I'll walk home and wallow in my sorrows."

_**Later…**_

I sat at one of the small round tables by the window sipping the most amazing java I've ever tasted and frowning at the now gone cupcake. I'd just completed my interview with Tasha. It was Christian's turn. U don't know why he did go I mean, it's his aunt, shouldn't he automatically get a job?

Anyway, they were still in there, way longer than I took and I was worrying.

I needed this job. There was no way I'd get another one that would fit perfectly with my schedule. I know I don't have it yet, but Christian and I were not surprisingly attending the same college, and Tasha said if we did well with the interview she'd make sure our work hours were cohesive to our study time.

Yea, nice person. Not only is she nice, she is seriously pretty. No, more than pretty. Beautiful. Even with a scar she immediately told me she got from a biking accident she is hot. With dark black hair, pale skin and piercing blue eyes. Even wearing an apron with flour on her shirt she still looked amazing.

She's pretty, smart and successful, was she Dimitri's old girlfriend? Was that why he was so shocked?

I frowned, but this time not because of the cupcake.

Christian and Tasha walked out, him with his usual cynical smirk that never failed to irk me and her with a seriously pretty smile on. I wanted to scowl, was anything the woman did ugly?

"You got the job." He said.

"I did!?" I squealed. Yea, I know, but I was counting on this!

Tasha stood a little to the back and came forward.

"Alright, since you guys both start school Monday, I'll ask Lissa to show you guys around." She said. Then walked to the back to get Lissa. I hoped she wasn't one of those old cranky ladies. "Looks like we'll be working together Rosie." Christian whispered to me.

He knew I hated it when he called me Rosie.

"If you want to keep your lips you'll get them away from me, Sparky." I said, sweetly while giving him my crazy eyes.

"Babe, you know you love my lips." He winked and I was about to fake vomit when I heard someone.

A girl with blonde hair and the strangest color of green I've ever seen stood in front of us. She had her hair in a pony tail and was model thin and tall. Then again, everyone is tall compared to my 5'4" height.

"Hi!" she said, smiling like it was second nature, "I'm Lissa. I'm the assistant chef and I'll probably see you guys around school." She said.

"I'm Rose," I introduced but sparky just stared.

I nudged him, "This rude person here is Christian." I told her, "Now say hello to the pretty lady Chrissie."

She showed us around, and the place was a nice size and everything was clean. I worked the register and Christian had busboy duty and was in charge of helping Lissa lock up. Personally, I think bad boy Christian was star struck by cute, peppy Lissa.

She's actually very nice. I texted Dimitri to pick me up around eight and I saw him pull up and he and Ivan got out.

When they walked in everyone stilled and I laughed to myself. I could already imagine the girls trying to get the courage to approach them and others trying to get them to attract them.

I waved them and headed to the back to get my purse and walked out seeing Tasha in Dimitri's arms and Ivan looking over my way.

He walked over to me and gave me a hug. He smelled good and I told him so.

"You too, except yours makes me hungry." He whispered hungrily.

I looked over to see Dimitri and Tasha still holding each other then turned back to Ivan, I bit my lip, "We have more cupcakes in the back room. Want a bite?" I asked him, lightly trailing my fingers over his.

"Ehem," I turned.

"Hello Ivan." Tasha said.

"You guys know each other?" I asked, because seriously.

"Tasha, Ivan and I attended school in Russia." Dimitri said, staring at me but I refused to meet his eyes. I knew I was being childish, but how could he not tell me he knew my boss. It's weird. Yea, I'm being childish.

"Oh, great. I guess." I said.

"I was just telling Dimitri how big he's gotten since I last saw him." Tasha cooed and I tried not to scowl again. More of that and I'll be getting lines around my face. But I didn't miss the blush on Dimitri's face.

What. The. Hell?

Dimitri never blushes.

Even when I saw him with his pants down and sporting a morning wood he didn't blush.

Now he blushes.

For her?

…shit, what's wrong with me?

"That's what happens when people grow up Natasha." Ivan gritted. This was new. I didn't know him long, but not once have I ever seen him annoyed until now.

I smiled; at least someone wasn't enthralled by Perfect Tasha. "Thank you so much for the job Tasha. It's actually very fun." I smiled; she is still my boss after all.

"I'm glad you like it. It'll be so fun having new people around." She replied and I knew she was sincere.

"Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow." I told her and started towards the door. I know my ride is Dimitri but I'll wait and if I have to walk I will.

"Goodnight, I'll lock up with Christian after you all leave."

We took that as our cue.

I walked outside and was met first by Ivan. "About that cupcake." He murmured.

"I'm not sure you could handle it." I taunted.

"Oh, I'm sure I could. I especially love the creamy frosting on top." He said, moving in closer and I tipped my head up.

I was about to reply when the bell on top of the door rang.

Ivan pulled away from me and I turned away then looked to see Dimitri standing there. Fists clenched, eyes dark, "Ready?" he growled and marched over to the driver side.

"Shit." Ivan muttered.

We drove in silence, awkward, tense, heated silence. Then it erupted when we dropped Ivan off at his house. I was surprised he had his own home, but apparently he ran his own business.

I sighed, I really didn't want to go to bed with this…whatever it was between Dimitri and I.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. I saw his knuckles tighten on the steering wheel.

"Do you want him?" he rumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Ivan. What's with you two?"

"You realize I just met him…literally the other day right?"

He didn't say anything for a long, long time. We were already home, and both showered. I walked into his room.

"I can't sleep knowing you're, mad at me for some reason." I told him.

"They used to date." He said into his Western novel. He was always reading one.

"Who?" I asked, drying my hair with a towel.

"Ivan and Tasha. Serious too. I just…"he sighed, "I just don't want you to get hurt, again."

"Oh, I, well, that's, nice?" I wasn't sure how to reply.

"Yea…"

But there was something I was confused about now, if Tasha and Ivan were a thing, why were they hanging off each other instead of her and him?

"So nothing happened between you two?" I asked, finding his soft, plush carpet, seriously interesting.

"You don't want to know Roza." He mumbled.

That piqued my attention.

"Oh come on, it's not like you shared her or something." I chuckled.

"No, actually, she was my first." He said, like it was nothing but I felt the air leave my body.

God, Tasha's beautiful now, imagine then, then it was all teen and lust and shit.

"You're right." I tried to swallow, "I don't tell you about my sexual escapades, so don't tell me yours." I said, rushing out of his room and burrowing myself in my bed. Trying to make sense of my roller coaster emotions.

* * *

><p>Phew! That was a lot! So...what do you think? No Adrian here, but he'll come back. What do you think about this Ivan and Rose thing ?<p>

Tell me what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I got back my computer! My computer is here! You guys have no idea how good it feels to type on your own computer. And you know, it's like riding a bike, I never forgot what my keyboard feels like, so typing was second nature! Go on, read the third chapter! :) Expect and update this coming Sunday!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

I just finished giving the tenth customer his order and moved my hair from my face when Tasha came out of the kitchen. She and Lissa spent most of their time there except on Wednesday, where for some reason it was slow.

"I don't know if it's my new triple hazel nut chocolate cake with cream cheese filling or your beautiful face Rose, but for some reason this place is more packed than I remembered." Tasha said.

I couldn't help but smile, no matter how I felt about what Dimitri told me a couple nights ago I couldn't stay mad at her for what went on between her and Dimitri years, years…oh a million years ago.

"I'm sure it's the cake. Trust me, Lissa made me try a piece and I almost fainted with joy. But, I still prefer your double chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and cream, cherry and walnuts filling. I think those are better than orgasms if you ask me." I winked.

The bell dinged, and what do you know, two more university rugby boys came in and I knew it was them was their uniforms.

"Duty calls." Tasha winked back and laughed as she danced back into her cute kitchen, which is actually very cute. It had, every possible pastry baking item ever existed. They even did special occasion's cake and cupcakes and little churizo's. It was like my heaven and not to mention the cute guys.

There was only one cashier stand but I worked with another guy, Mason, who's help when things got busy which was normally every weekend.

"Can I help you?" I ask. Then I looked up and scowled.

He smiled, "I'll have something sweet."

"We have a lot of sweet things as you can see." I pointed at the showcase right in front of him.

He smiled, "No, I want something sweeter. Like …you."

"Adrian, I don't know about you, but I have work to do, so if you don't mind." I said, not making much eye contact. For some reason his green eyes still had a slight effect on me that I didn't like. Not again. Or I didn't want to like it.

"And you look quite beautiful in that uniform of yours." He smiled, and I had to smile back because I knew he was lying. I was wearing a big cupcake hat, and while it probably was cute, on me? Nope, I looked like a giant cupcake.

"Have you ordered honey?" Sydney asked from behind him. "Oh, Hi Rose."

"Hello, would you like to order?" I said plainly. Cousin or not, that girl was my least favorite person. Actually, she doesn't even fit in with 'favorite'.

Sydney was never one for conflict and so didn't reply. We both knew what she did was shady and deserved a smack in the face maybe more. She knew how much I loved Adrian-

No. So not going there anymore, and anyway, the line was growing and they weren't saying anything.

"If you're not going to order I'm going to have to ask you to move." I told them.

"Now wait a minute, we're customers too. No matter how bitter you are-"

I stopped her there, "There are three more people behind you." I told her and Adrian moved her to the side and I ignored them.

The last person in the line was my new best friend, Ivan.

"You're a dangerous person Rose." He smiled, "I'd like assortment number 1."

I placed his order and tried to avoid Adrian's stare from a couple tables over.

I gave him the cute circular container and leaned a bit, "And why might I ask, and I dangerous?"

"I got a very stern, lecture from a certain friend of mine to stay away from someone …again. If I don't I'll find it very hard to stand much less talk for days." I said grimly.

I scowled, "Seriously? He really did that?"

"Is everything alright?" I sighed, couldn't he give me a break.

"And who are you?" I van asked.

"Adrian, you?" he replied.

"I'm the love of her life." Ivan replied sarcastically but the look on Adrian's face told me he believed him. Not that I cared much, but I was starting to realize Ivan is all flirt.

"Seriously, where do you come up with these things?" I laughed as I thoroughly ignored Adrian.

"Go out with me tonight and I'll show you." He winked.

"And risk you losing your ability to walk and talk? Who's going to entertain me while you're recovering from your wounds?" I joked.

"Ehem."

"Can I help you?" I asked Adrian, since he was a customer and I was on the job.

He didn't answer, just stared, but it was the way he was looking at me. How he used to before he broke up with me that made me feel like I was the most important person. This time it made me uncomfortable. But I wasn't sure if it was in a good way or a bad way.

No matter how hard I tried though I couldn't hold Adrian's stare. It made me start to feel broken, like the wall I built up around me to protect myself from him, to forget him, was going to crumble. So instead I looked away a little, that seemed polite enough and waited. The wait wasn't long though because even though Adrian seemed like he had something to say he didn't.

Maybe that was what bugged me, that he really wanted to say something but didn't. For as long as I've known him Adrian's always said what he wanted, he was impulsive and fearless that way because his father, Nathan Ivashkov, Senator of the North-West was a stern and fierce man with his family. Even though in public he was more loved than the sun, in private Nathan was a different man. Some wondered how Adrian stayed the way he is today, but that was what I first loved about him. That he didn't bend no matter how hard a situation is.

I didn't want to go there though, because going there, remembering why I loved him in the first place brought back memories, some that I really didn't want to think about because for me, thinking and feeling were so close. The Adrian Express was one I wasn't ever going to ride again. He was fun and wild. I looked up at Ivan then for some reason thought about Dimitri.

Dimitri's fun, but he isn't wild. He's level-headed, smart, conscientious, empowering…and, and , and, freaking gorgeous. But a friend can say that. Dimitri's gorgeous, he's practically perfect. Why couldn't I be with someone like Dimitri.

When Adrian finally left I gave Ivan a soft smile. I think he knew immediately what it meant too because his died down a little as well.

"So I guess that naughty night out if off the table?" he asked, leaning in a little to show off his brilliant smile.

I leaned to the side, "A night out would be great, but as friends. Nothing else, I think I'm going to choose my potential boyfriends with a little more care. Dare-devils and flirty guys ..or well, guy," I said, nodding towards where Adrian just left, "didn't end up too well for me. I think I'm going to…you know." I said, thinking about Dimitri.

_God Rose you're such a freak. Perving on your best bud like he's a hot tamale. _

The bell dinged some more and three more people came in. They were tourists, I could tell, that was Ivan's cue to skedaddle and I spent the rest of my day packing delicious goodies into pink boxes.

Walking home I was beat. Seriously, who would've thought working in a pastry shop would be such hard work. I should probably cancel, right? I mean, there's no way I'd ever be able to be good company tonight with Ivan.

Then Dimitri walked in, "So Ivan told me you guys are hanging out tonight." He said as he took off his shoes and placed them neatly to the side. He did so with mine as well, I had no energy to organize them. All I wanted to do the minute I stepped through those doors was sink into my comfy sofa. Which is exactly what I'm doing.

I shrugged and yawned, "Maybe. Not sure anymore. I'm super tired."

Dimitri looked a little shocked and he made the face. The face that told me he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how or if he even should.

"Ok D, tell me. I really can't deduce right now. My brain is all numbers." I chuckled, it was easy like this. For some reason there was residual awkwardness since D told me about him and Tasha, even though there shouldn't be. I mean, I really didn't have much experience since Adrian and I only did something's and never actually made it all the way.

"Uh well," he said, rubbing the back of his neck , "Tasha heard you guys planning a night out so she wanted us to have dinner. To catch up and stuff, so I invited her here." He said, sheepishly.

I stared at him, "Dimitri, I think she just asked you out on a date."

I really wanted to laugh at his face. I so really wanted to laugh. But I couldn't, no, I shouldn't. But then I couldn't help it because of his obliviousness. It was like he couldn't comprehend what I had just said. Either that or he didn't want to believe it.

So I laughed, hard, because Dimitri looked like a lost puppy who's owner has a identical twin brother and he doesn't know which one is which.

He pouted, just a little, "No, no Rose. That's not it at all. We're catching up and since her and Ivan ended so badly she felt it appropriate to do it when you guys were chilling as Ivan so delicately put it." He said as he slumped in beside me.

I curled into him, like I always did, and right now, I knew it was all ok. No more awkwardness, no more tension. It was just Dimitri and I and everything was perfect.

"Heard you had a run-in today." He murmured into my hair.

I tipped my head and growled, that sounded more like a whine, it was pathetic, "I swear when I find your undercover-Rose-informant I'm going to rip him a new one."

I felt his chest jiggle as he chuckled at my attempt to be scary, "He? How do you know it isn't a she?"

He leaned up and wiggled my finger, "Don't get smart with me young man." Then I laughed, "Yea, I did. She was there too. I mean, seriously? Why was she there? Did she become his little puppy now? Is she going to enroll in Douchbaggery Academy?"

Dimitri just rubbed my shoulder, "I guess we're going to see him around right." It was his way of telling me I couldn't run, even though I wanted to, but I knew I wasn't going to either. He could leave, but this is my life. There was no way I'd let him take it over.

"Yea, sadly, and I thought the scenery was absolutely amazing. Now it's just sub-par."

Dmitri smirked, "Should I take off my shirt and do push-ups? Because I know you have an amazing view."

"You're so rude! No wonder Tasha invited herself over. She probably wants to ravish you after."

"Don't let Ivan hear you say that. I think he's still in love with her or something." He said, slightly seriously.

"Alright, as long as you don't let her drug you and take advantage. Seriously, I think that woman has the hots for you." I tried to say nonchalantly. Dimtiri only shrugged and a few minutes later, we got up to get ready. For some reason, I knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will focus on their separate night outs. Dimitri and Tasha and Rose and Ivan. It's going to be a night filled with dark secrets and terrifying confessions. Did you like this one? What do you think they'd possibly be able to say to turn their night's into something they wouldn't be able to believe?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4- Teaser

**Hey! This is short so bear with me. I'll update either later today or tomorrow I just really didn't want to go to bed NOT giving you an update. The other part will me longer and it'll just be a continuation of Chapter Four. So think of this more like a teaser :) It'll SO be worth the wait.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

_It's not a date. It's not a date. It's not a date._

Dimitri kept chanting in his head after Rose left. He showered, put on a nice enough shirt that didn't look dressy because it wasn't a date. It was not a date and there was no way Tasha thought it was. Dimitri couldn't help fretting though because the last thing he wanted was a repeat of what happened almost what? Eight years ago?

He didn't, he definetly didn't, but apparently Tasha wanted to do more than what happened eight years ago, she wanted to hash it all up. Bring back all the broken memories and ruined friendships. It was eight years ago but it lasted for over three years or fights and arguments and misunderstandings. It was more than Dimitri could take until he finally, finally made a choice and realized who out of the two was more important, the same time Ivan did. Only Ivan's choice, wasn't Dimitri's and Tasha's choice, who apparently made one on the spot, wasn't Ivan's and that fired the catalyst that made him move to the US.

There was too much destruction in their lives that wouldn't have been there if they'd all sat down and talked. Though that seems like what Tasha wanted to do because ever since she stepped through that door she's been making hints about them way back then.

It didn't take a lot for them to get back to the way they were though. After years apart, when Dimitri and Ivan finally met again, they looked at each other, and it was like they were remembering, how they were, their friendship and how much they missed each other and both decided silently to put the past behind them. They did that for a long time but Dimitri made sure never to ask about Tasha and Ivan never mentioned her.

It wasn't until recently that he and Tasha began speaking over Skype, not often either because he really didn't want to go there.

"He, he used to rub my hair," she giggled again and Dimitri tried to resist but he couldn't, he rolled his eyes, again, for what felt like the millionth time. Tasha had gone through almost the entire bottle of wine since Dimitri had been trying to keep his consumption to that one glass. At the same time refilling hers to keep her satisfied since that was all he could really give.

She brought over pasta from a restaurant and he supplied the wine, they were still around the island in the kitchen though, never quite making it to the dining table. It was here that Tasha leaned into him, real close, and whispered how much she missed Ivan. He felt like he could get high from the strong scent of alcohol on her breath.

She hiccupped then and laughed some more, open and free like nothing was holding her back, he couldn't stop the smile then though because that was the Tasha he knew. Free and uncontrolled, Tasha that let go of all inhibitions, "Yea and you used to wash his t-shirts with your colored underwear so they'd be pink for game night." Dimitri said without thinking.

She tensed up then, remembering what it was like when her and Ivan were practically living together because they were over at each other's so often. Their parents never questioned where they went or who they were with because it was most always with the other, or Dimitri's.

"Yea," he heard the crack in her voice and wished he could rewind back to the past 30 minutes where he let her talk drunkenly about their past because in no way was he equipped to handle a crying Tasha. A crying, drunken Tasha…and the only thing worse than a crying, drunken, Tasha was a crying, drunken, _angry, _Tasha. "I did didn't I?" the dam broke and she sobbed big, body wrenching tears.

Dimitri's face contorted, feeling helpless and a bit annoyed since this really, _really _wasn't how he thought their night would go. He wasn't sure what he had in mind but …seriously? He had to be stuck with the drunken girl crying about her ex? And if his life couldn't get any worse, someone barged in and he swore he locked the goddamn door.

"You can't keep me away from her Belikov, screw you for making me," Adrian shouted, eyes red and face flushed before he barfed on Rose's gym shorts.

"Fuck, me." He sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So did you like the teaser? I'll probably delete this when I upload the actual chapter so if you have any comment PM me instead of commenting because I don't think you'd be able to once I upload the actual chapter. What do you think is going on between Dimitri and Adrian? And omg, how in the world is Tasha Dimitri's first if her and Ivan were dating for like ever and him and Ivan best buds? Do you guys like her?<strong>


End file.
